Many customers purchase items online and have the items delivered to their home instead of going to shop for the items at a physical store. In some situations, multiple people who share a household (e.g., roommates in an apartment, house or other living quarters) may want to order items from the same online merchant. In these situations, each person may place a separate order with the online merchant and schedule their own delivery time. This approach results in multiple deliveries to the same address, which is likely to increase delivery costs to the online merchant, and may increase the total delivery fees charged to the multiple people. Alternatively, the multiple people may place a single order, which is delivered at one time. This approach requires someone in the household to separate the items upon delivery. Also, one member of the household must pay for the order, then determine the item costs allocated to each person and collect those costs from the other people. These current approaches are inefficient, costly, and tedious to manage.